


Chapter 15: Borrowed Guise

by PaleMoonlight



Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [15]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen, Original Player Characters, Star Trek Online Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleMoonlight/pseuds/PaleMoonlight
Summary: Chapter 15: Borrowed GuiseCovering game mission: The Doomsday Device
Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229057





	Chapter 15: Borrowed Guise

Landing hard on her back once again, Capitaine hurt all over; her legs were sore, her arms hurt, her hands were scuffed of skin, and she had just landed flat and hard on her back, again. For nearly four straight hours, Capitaine and practiced with Shayna in the holodeck. She had an unusual style of using hand-to-hand and archaic weapons in combat that wasn't found in the computer database.

Capitaine figured it was a good place to start. Shayna was just as good as Kovroht or Mercy, but Capitaine felt she was more approachable, despite most of the crew considering her more intimidating than the other two. The past four hours, they hadn't even gotten to weapons yet, Capitaine realized she knew next-to-nothing about hand-to-hand combat; what she did know would have barely passed as a drunken bar fighter, but the only reason she had done so well was because of her high strength and dexterity.  
Her strength and agility could do wonders for her abilities, but her thin frame and light weight meant she was extra vulnerable to directed hits, grapples, and dynamics. Although Capitaine had already figured this, Shayna wanted to test these in the most literal ways. Having to also focus on holding her ground and keeping her feet firmly planted, Capitaine was still learning remarkably fast. 

During a maneuver, Capitaine sent her full force straight through Shayna, who was performing the same. They met directly and with the force sent, broke Shayna's knuckles, wrist, and shoulder. Toppling to the ground, Capitaine immediately called a medical team and rushed to her side. Surprised to see Shayna laughing, Capitiane could still tell she was in pain.

" ... That was *very* good, Capitaine! I should have expected that from you ... "

"I'm so, so sorry, Shayna. I shouldn't have used so much force, maybe I should be practicing on a hologram or a ... "

"No! Your force and dexterity was great, but a hologram: yes. As soon as Morek fixes this, we'll try again."

"Maybe we should wait a day or two ... "

"We are training, Capitaine, and I think this more important than ... "

" ... your knuckles are touching your wrist *on the inside*! And it looks like you have a third shoulder! You need to rest, I can continue on what you've showed me."

"Capitaine, I know what I'm doing. We need to ... "

As Morek entered the holodeck, he wasn't surprised but he didn't approve of it. Mercy and Shayna had already destroyed part of his Sick Bay with their *friendly fighting*, but as the Chief Medical Officer, he came to expect it from the unusual crew that Capitaine had. Scolding both of them for being so careless and unprepared, Morek assured Shayna that she'd be fine by the end of the day. Still, Capitaine felt terrible about breaking *all* of Shayna's right arm, first ensuring that Shayna would be okay, she stayed until Morek set all her bones back into place, then apologized again. Quietly leaving, she left to her quarters to redress into her uniform.

\-----

Still leaving Sick Bay, Capitaine passed by Phaedriel, who seemed curious by her appearance. Shayna disliked the robes and scrubs worn for ceremonial combat so she had created a tough, tight jumpsuit with metallic plates for armor, that would be more appropriate for real life combat. 

"Are you ... preparing for ... a chemical experiment? or for close combat?"

"Actually, Phaedriel, ... yes. Has Shayna, made one of these for you too?"

"No, ma'am, but I had some training earlier when I was an ensign."

"Maybe you could give me some pointers? You seem as nimble and slender as I am; Shayna is bigger of a person."

"I can do that, ma'am. Are you returning to duty? When would you have time?"

"For the rest of the day, until tomorrow."

"Great! I will meet you in the holodeck in ten minutes!"

Not having worked much with Phaedriel outside of their duties, Capitaine felt excited to be doing so and apparently Phaedriel did too; Capitaine rarely saw her so enthusiastic. Phaedriel was a very curious person, not much was known about her and Capitaine saw this as a good way to get to know her. She hadn't expected Phaedriel to agree to do this so quickly and then to practice so soon, but it wasn't as if she had any other work to be doing and she still felt full of energy.  
Arriving back in the holodeck, Capitaine saw Phaedriel still wore her uniform, the only difference was that she removed all her pins and pips. Thinking a little deeper, Capitane had never seen Phaedriel wear anything except her uniform. Walking to the middle of the room, Phaedriel started the simulation.

"How would you like to start, ma'am."

"Uhmm ... Shayna had me working on a boxing style that relied mostly on the upper body. Do you know anything a little more balanced."

"I know a couple forms of those."

Phaedriel closed her eyes to think, her ears twitching before she opened her eyes and took up an aggressive stance in front of Capitaine. Hesitant, Capitaine walked up to her, but stopped short. Phaedriel blinked at her, confused, and it was several moments before she relaxed and broke the silence.

"When you are ready, you should show me what you have learned already. Do not hold back."

"Phaedriel, I just sent the strongest woman on board to Sick Bay. I'd rather not risk hurting you. Maybe you could create a hologram to show me with."

"I do not believe you will harm me at the moment, ma'am. Please continue."

Readying themselves, Capitiane set herself in the standard stance that Shayna had showed her. Still not wanting to hurt Phaedriel, Capitaine threw a punch aimed at just to the left of Phaedriel's head. Phaedriel didn't dodge and stood motionless as Capitaine froze and slowly retracted herself.

"I do mean what I said, ma'am, when 'you should not worry' about inflicting me harm."

"Alright ... okay, okay ... I'm sorry ahead of time, Phaedriel ... "

"I am too, ma'am."

This time aiming at Phaedriel's chest, Capitaine swung a single punch but Phaedriel simply stepped aside, caught and pulled Capitaine forward, and threw her to the ground. Picking herself up, Capitaine was surprised but felt like she should have expected that. Readying herself again, Capitane thought through what she should do, then gave a small nod to say she was ready.

Trying the same, Phaedriel again did the same as well, but Capitaine moved around a lot more and gave much more of a follow through and recovery. For the most part, Phaedriel only defended herself, but after several movements, she attacked in a swift maneuver, that was meant to kill, if in a different situation. 

After almost an hour, Capitaine had failed again and again, but had began reverse constructing Phaedriel's style, although a proper training would have been better. Phaedriel's attacks were swift, hard, and deliberate, and Capitaine was starting to feel sick on the inside. Phaedriel always seemed slightly ahead of whatever Capitaine tried, almost as if she already anticipated exactly what was going to happen. 

Starting to feel impatient, Capitaine threw herself at Phaedriel in an attempt to tackle her to the ground, but Phaedriel jump kicked her in the throat, swept out her ankles, and jumped on her as she fell to the ground. The two landing with Phaedriel's foot on Capitaine's stomach and her knee on Capitaine's throat. And all the while moving with momentum, they skid across the ground, and her knees and boots dug into Capitaine's neck and body. Finished, Phaedriel slowly stepped off as light as a breeze, and Capitaine lay on the ground trying to recover her senses.

Being helped up, Capitane turned over and coughed out speckles of blood. She lay panting until she could completely catch her breath, lying on the floor with her arms and knees. Phaedriel came over and sat next to her, waiting to help her up.

"You have great potential, ma'am. I have not practiced since I was an ensign and I am ... ."

" ... Phaedriel ... "

"I think you did quite well, but I will call for a medical team."

" ... Phaedriel ... I think I can walk ... Morek s'not gonna want to hear about this ... "

"Ma'am, I do not feel that you are ... "

"Shayna's bruises are already fading, your's should be by tomorrow."

"I am still not comfortable with you remaining unchecked, perhaps we can go when the doctor is preoccupied."

After twenty minutes, the inside pain started to subside and Capitaine could feel her balance returning, Sorely being helped up, Capitaine slowly paced as she walked to Sick Bay. About halfway there, her communicator chimed in.

"Elisa to Capitaine! Commander Ethan Burgess is requesting to speak to you; *now* rather than later."

"I'll take in my quarters, but I have to stop by Sick Bay first ... "

"Visiting Shayna?"

"That too. Let Commander Burgess know I'll be a couple hours."

" 'Hours'? No promises on Commander Burgess!"

Acknowledging, Capitaine tried to pick up the pace, but it spiked several points of pain and she faltered onto Phaedriel's shoulder, luckily Morek was in his office and a nurse treated her instead. Phaedriel stayed the whole time ensuring she would be fine, and the two left quickly, avoiding Morek just in time.

\-----

"Hello, Lieutenant-Commander, I am Commander Ethan Burgess of Starfleet Intelligence. I hear you were injured today?"

"Yes, Commander, but nothing too serious. I was practicing in holodeck; it was sort of expected."

"Hmmm, well ... I hate to have interrupt your training time, but we have intelligence to believe the Klingons are testing new weapons in the Imaga system; we even have news of a *Doomsday Machine*. Now, ordinarily, we'd send in a specialist but you seem to have a reputation among B'vat's forces, and our contact requested you personally. Because of the security of this mission, I'm sending my aide to brief and accompany you on the mission. This has the potential to be a high risk mission, but Starfleet has confidence in your success; Good luck."

Sitting back from the message, Capitaine still cradled her stomach and chest; no longer sensitive but still very sore from her session with Phaedriel. Bringing up files on the Doomsday Machine as well as the Imaga System, Capitaine realized she didn't ask who Commander Burgess's aide was.

"Capitaine to Elisa. Please meet me in my quarters."

"On my way."

\-----

Beaming in was a Trill with short black hair that was brushed over to cover the right side of her head. She seemed confident and as she walked up, Capitaine could see her eyes were glowing with anticipation and eagerness.   
"Lieutenant-Commander Capitaine! Its a pleasure to meet you in person; last time I only saw you through a viewscreen. I'm Lieutenant Kyla VanZyl; I'll be your aide for the mission."

"I ... I don't think I remember ... "

"I was on the Steamrunner that saved you from the Briar Patch. Commodore Shon felt that since I was only a tactical observer that I shouldn't endanger myself in the front lines. But now I'll be assisting you directly, meaning it'd be best if I worked directly with you for now."

"Well, thank you, I guess. ... This my First Officer, Elisa Flores, my Ops Officer, Phaedriel, and my Science Officer, Kovroht."

Nodding to each of them, they continued to the conference room, Capitaine also called Zarva, TzHault, Versallia, Shayna, and Morek. VanZyl handed out PADDs to all of them, each with a basic description, while she explained the overall plan.   
Starfleet's contact is a Klingon lieutenant named K'Valk, aboard the IKS Targ, a B'rel-Class Bird-of-Prey; he is the ship's First Officer. He has support from about half the crew, so the plan was to rendezvous in the Donia System to capture his ship. From there, they would pilot the Bird-of-Prey to Imaga and to disable or destroy the Doomsday machine.

Zarva opted to stay onboard the Epitaph, so TzHault would be the Chief Engineer aboard the Targ. 'For the greater good', Versallia would accompany them and help analyze and weapons or encrypted files. Shayna and Kovroht were both natural warriors, so naturally they would help lead away teams to the Targ as well as any in the Imaga system; Kovroht especially since her experience with 'talking Klingon to Klingons'. Morek would continue his duties as a doctor, treating wounded, but was briefed on possible foreign weapons or injuries. 

VanZyl, after briefing the rest, turned to Capitaine, who although was not the most experienced in any sense for this mission, would lead. Capitaine offered to be the engineer instead, along with TzHault and Versallia, but both Starfleet and K'Valk's officers insisted that Capitaine lead the mission. Dismissing everyone to prepare, Capitaine pulled VanZyl aside to talk privately.

"I really don't feel like ... I think I did what I was able to do just by chance ... "

"The Klingons respect you, some even admire you and Starfleet does too, Lieutenant-Commander; you are leading the mission."

"I'm not th... is that an order, VanZyl?"

"I think it could be, but we'd all rather not have to come to that."

"Yeah, ... fine, okay, ... You should oversee that the teams are preparing themselves adequately, I'll be in my ready room if you need me.  
Capitaine to Elisa, please meet me in my Ready Room."

\-----

"You'll tell me if I do something *dishonorable*, right, Elisa?"

"Of course, roomie, no mutinies from me." nudging her in the side and the two giggling together. At the moment, in-walked VanZyl, holding a large-screen PADD, grinning at seeing the two's friendship. She cleared her throat to announce her presence as Capitaine and Elisa stood to attention. Handing Capitaine the PADD, it was portable viewscreen, common but not as convenient for normal duties than a table computer. The two watched as the screen opened to Commander Burgess.

"Lieutenant Commander Capitaine, and ... Lieutenant Flores, I presume?"

"YES! That's me Commander."

"Alright, then.   
Capitaine, the mission will still go on, but the situation has changed. Our contact was forced to take control of his ship ahead of schedule and has failed. His supporters are dead, and he is being taken to be executed at a Klingon outpost. Its a small shipyard defended not by a starbase, but by an outdated sensor network. Lieutenant VanZyl will help to pass through undetected. Aside from retrieving him, your mission must go underway immediately!"

"Yes, Commander, we're on our way."

"Very good, the Federation is counting on you."

As the screen turned off, Capitaine could see VanZyl out of the corner of her eye, staring expectantly at her. She knew beforehand what was going to be said and she intended to follow those orders to the letter. Capitaine motioned for Elisa to leave, in case VanZyl had any other remarks. But as Elisa left, so did she. Feeling a little complicated, Capitaine followed the two out and onto the Bridge. 

Anne was silently staring out of the empty viewscreen, waiting idly. Phaedriel and Mercy were broke their conversation and stood ready for instructions. They were always ready to go, Capitaine appreciated that, but despite everything, still didn't like being the in the central role. While Anne plotted the coordinates, Capitaine and Phaedriel briefed the rest of the crew their new instructions.

\-----  
The sensor network wasn't only out of date, but it was deteriorating as well. Although it would still detect them at full power, the Epitaph could have just drifted through. However, VanZyl wanted no screw ups.   
There were five ships in the system. Three were docked and held in the shipyard, scans revealed they were fit for battle, but were undergoing light maintenance. The two Birds-of-Prey, one of which was the IKS Targ, were patrolling the system. Once past the sensor net, the Epitaph went to full battle readiness. The three docked ships were unshielded, and a quick volley of torpedoes finished them off. 

K'Valk was on the shipyard, and then, he only had codes to control the Targ. Caught largely unawares, the shipyard and the Targ was disabled and the other Bird-of-Prey was destroyed. Shayna led boarding parties while Phaedriel and VanZyl coordinated their locations. K'Valk was being held in the Brig, but refused to leave without first speaking to Capitaine in person.

Beaming down along with T'Vrell, Capitaine noticed first the smell of death, blood, and food; a typical Klingon ship. The lighting was darker and muskier, but maybe it was because this wasn't an official KDF outpost that is was under powered? Approaching K'Valk, he stood to attention, still locked inside his cell. 

"Why is he still locked in? I thought we had deactivated that."

"Almost, he hacked into the system and only he can disable his own cell."

Tapping on his cell shield so it pulsed, K'Valk attracted everyone's' attention, there were still fire fights outside; they did not control the station, they simply had to have control long enough to get K'Valk and get out.  
"You wanted to speak to me, K'Valk?"

"Hello, Capitaine; the 'Lieutenant-Captain'. I'm honored you've come to speak to me."

"Can c-can we speak on board my ship? This is not a safe place for any of us."

"Alright, but I want a few things known."

"Say so, K'valk!"

"We are still enemies, but today you are my only hope. I'm not doing this for your *precious peace*, I'm doing this for the honor of the Empire. What B'Vat is doing is cowardly and unfitting of any Klingon, he fights for the sake of conflict, not for the Empire or for honor. I knew that Starfleet would listen to me better than my captain or any would KDF officer would like to admit."

Nodding that she was listening, Capitaine tried to hurry K'Valk, as she heard the disruptor and phaser fire nearing the outside of the Brig. Finished his reasoning, K'Valk deactivated the cell and stepped out, begrudgingly giving a bow and salute to Capitaine. Not wasting any time, Capitaine contacted Phaedriel; all teams were to be transported back to the Epitaph.

Capturing the Targ was relatively simpler than boarding the station. With an under complemented crew of twenty, they were easily overwhelmed. With the final push to the Bridge, only K'Valk's command codes would unlock the door without taking precious time to cut through or hack through from its engineering section. 

Standing over K'Valk, Capitiane and VanZyl stood ready to protect him as soon as the door opened. He wanted to be the first to charge in, but both agreed it was an unwise risk. Opening the doors, however, yielded no furies of disruptor fire and no Klingon battle cries. The bridge was filled with smoke and ablaze with fire, all were dead except one. A lone figure sat sadly in the Captain's Chair, a Klingon woman, advanced in age but still strong, taut, and alert.

"Captain D'Tang ... I'm sad it has come to this ... step away and let me explain this ..."

Spitting at his feet, D'Tang turned towards them but remained glued to her chair.   
"NO! You traitor ... I trusted you with my life! Now, your very presence dishonors this ship and her crew. I will not become part of your self-fueled path to Gre'thor!"

Silently pulling out two mek'leths, D'Tang lunged at K'Valk. VanZyl shoved him aside, intending to suffer the blow instead. Capitaine still held a phaser but instead of firing, lunged forward at D'Tang, striking her with full force at just below the neck. She toppled backwards and lay dead in her chair, now with pistol protruding from her bloody collar. 

Slightly proud that she had just saved someone's life, Capitaine took a moment to look at her hand, a little shaky now that she just plunged a blunt object through an armored suit. VanZyl admired the killing blow but commented that Capitaine's form was sloppy and that with the amount of force she expelled, she could have likely destroyed the phaser, in an explosion; but she was thankful to have saved her.

Clearing the bodies and repairing the bridge, TzHault reported that the rest of the ship was in shape enough for another fight. K'Valk placed D'Tang's body directly behind the Captain's Chair. It made Captaine uncomfortable but K'Valk wouldn't hear it. K'Valk then took the comms position while VanZyl took the tactical seat. Anne didn't seem to feel anything about piloting the Bird-of-Prey as opposed to the Epitaph; she worked well regardless of the Klingon interface.

Trying to make herself comfortable in the Captain's Chair, it wasn't anything like Federation ships. Hard, wide, deep, and at an angle not meant for extended sitting. Finally finding a comfortable position on the edge, VanZyl relayed a communication to the Ready Room of the Klingon ship. Reflexively calling Elisa to accompany her, the Bridge slowed as people looked around for Elisa. Remembering that Elisa was captaining the Epitaph, Capitaine embarrassingly called T'Vrell with her instead. 

It was a priority message directly from Earth Space Dock, Commander Burgress and Admiral Quinn. Both of them were in disagreement on the plan of action, but were unified in stopping the B'Vat's 'Planet Killer'.   
" ... Its risky, but you're now our best chance. I'm notifying all available ships to change course for the Imaga System. Determine the situation, then they will move in *on your order*. "

With a final reminder of the importance of this mission and the millions, and possibly billions, of lives at stake, Commander Burgress and Admiral Quinn closed the channel. T'Vrell and VanZyl looking expectantly at her now, Capitaine continued to look at the now-blank screen planning out how to continue the mission. Overall, it wasn't as different as it was made to seem.

Returning to the Bridge, VanZyl briefed K'Valk, but the whole time Capitaine saw him staring at her, as if expecting her to interject or give the final say-so. Meanwhile, Elisa said her goodbye and goodluck and the Epitaph left to join the fleet massing enroute to the Imaga System. Now where VanZyl and Versallia sat around her, Capitaine felt an absence as she had been accustomed to have Elisa by her side.

.....

K'Valk was down in Engineering with TzHault and Kovroht, they had been down there the entire flight to the Imaga System. VanZyl didn't entirely trust any of the three of them, but Capitaine did, and let them do whatever they were doing. 

The trip was rather quiet, the crew spent time exploring the ship and its KDF systems. Coming to the bridge, Kovroht and Tzhault now wore standard KDF uniforms, carrying armfuls of small holo-projectors. Presenting the first one to herself, K'Valk explained that they would have to land the Targ on the surface near the energy drain control facility. Without his crew, K'Valk would not be able to control it himself. To make the landing seem more normal, the Targ would take on some supplies while the a team would alter the command codes at each of the facility.

The device resembled a KDF commbadge. Wrapping it around her arm, Capitaine saw her Starfleet uniform change into the standard KDF armored uniform, her skin turn brown, her hair turn to black dreadlocks, and her voice to a that of a Klingon woman. Looking at her reflection, her face was mostly unchanged but essentially, nothing about her looked human.  
"Ah, you make a fine Klingon woman! These will allow you to move unnoticed thoughout the base. Everyone on board the ship will be needing to wear one of these devices in order to fool their sensors and their sight."

Now wearing armor and an entirely different build of uniform, Capitaine didn't feel any difference as she stretched and walked about. Trying to become familiar with her *new body*, Kovroht pulled Capitaine aside. Capitaine didn't even recognize her voice as she responded to Kovroht.  
"Capitaine, if I may speak frankly?"

"Of course, always."

"K'Valk admires you, if you asked him to kill Lieutenant VanZyl, he probably would without hesitation."

"Is she bothering you?"

"No, ... but my point is that he trusts you, and he is a friend of mine who has not abandoned me like my House. I ask you not to have him regret placing his trust in you."

Coming to the understanding of what Kovroht meant, Capitaine nodded and Kovroht simply smiled and gave her a hard pat to the arm. Although there was a projected armor plate there, Kovroht's hand went though it; these holo-projectors wouldn't fool any physical contact. 

Making a shipwide announcement, Capitaine had to remember to disable the device so her voice would be as normal. Walking with K'Valk and T'Vrell to distribute holo-projectors, the crew took these with good spirits, with some laughs, confusion, enthusiasm.

.....

The Imaga System was a bloody red sight. The nearby nebula darkened space around with an eerie red mist, and the planet's rings and asteroid belt made the planet look daunting and challenging. Everyone was quiet from the system's outskirts to the landing. Planetary communications were as normal, either they haven't noticed the ship was stolen or they believed their bluff.

Most Starfleet ships weren't rated for atmospheric travel, but the Targ handled it well despite its age and condition. Touching down on a landing pad at the base of a hill, K'Valk and VanZyl reminded them to keep their holo-projectors on at all times and to return immediately if any malfunction should occur. Stepping out of the Bird-of-Prey, the planet seemed otherwise normal. The air smelled of animals, live food, and blood wine, and the sky was red from the local space dust, but otherwise everything seemed normal. K'Valk was the first out, he greeted the local quartermaster. Returning he smiled and noded, gesturing for everyone to continue as planned.

"You have about a couple hours, yet do not take that long. We can handle thing here, but you should try to avoid Commander Tok, he'll fight anyone who challenges him or anyone he sees as 'unfit'. Also, the targs will smell right through your disguises, most of your's atleast." Gesturing to Kovroht and TzHault, they stepped forward and would help deal with interactions while Capitaine was reprogramming the console command codes.

Accompanied by Kovroht, TzHaul, and T'Vrell, Capitaine let K'Valk to his other task, as she followed the path up the hill. The*trees* were unlike anything on Earth, looking like enormous mushrooms that stretched to the cloud lines. Fascinated and distracted by the flora and fauna, Capitaine passed close to herd of targs, they started growling and drawing their owners with them. But Kovorht seemed to expect this, pulling out a ripe chunk of meat, she threw it at them. It hit a targ's face and they began clawing amongst themselves, their handlers smiling and laughing at the spectacle. K'Valk was right, they blended right in.

Approaching the first console, the guard stood up and walked with his full contingent, stopping her just outside the doorway. Capitaine could see the console just behind him, but with no way to avoid a confrontation.  
"Who are you? No one is allowed access to this station."

Unsure if this was Commander Tok or not, Kovroht immediately took the lead before Capitaine could say or do anything.   
"Ambassador B'Vat wishes to speak to you, he is down by the landing pad. Speak first to Commander K'Valk, he will clear you for meeting."

Capitaine saw the guard swallow from anticipation. Kovorht, seemed to know exactly what to say. Hesitantly but quickly, the guards left, placing them in charge of monitoring the control station. With minimal effort, Capitaine and Kovroht decoded and changed the command codes. Once seeing the other group was out of sight, Kovroht gestured for Capitaine to lead the walk to the next station, where Commander Tok was likely guarding.  
The walk was peaceful, although Capitaine noticed TzHault was wary that he was the only Gorn here and likely the only one on the planet. But halfway across the court yard, Commander Tok and his personal guard confronted them. Again, Capitaine could see the console unguarded; they were so close but still too far away.  
"So, now what have you to do with *my* command station?"

Them being closest to T'Vrell, she stepped in front of Capitaine, challenging Tok. "Stand aside, we are here under the Ambassador B'Vat's orders."

Slapping her aside, Tok approached Capitaine, only for her to leap over T'Vrell and and rush him with a palm strike that shoved him across the courtyard. His guards were not amused, pulling out their weapons, Capitaine disarmed the closest two while, TzHault and Kovroht killed the others. Helping T'Vrell to her feet, she showed no expression, as usual, but Capitaine could tell her confidence was badly hurt. 

Tok was still recovering on the ground, he had slid almost forty feet back. Capitaine walked over him and dragged him back to his command station. Tying him up, all the while reprogramming his station, the four left him there as they headed back to the Targ.  
But something was amiss. An older Klingon was talking to K'Valk and the two seemed to in the middle of two groups. The crew, all still wearing their holo-projectors, stood with K'Valk, but the other Klingon had his own, almost an army, of followers. Capitaine slowed as she began to hear bits and pieces of their conversation. But almost on queue, it was B'Vat, who turned around with a big laugh and a frightening smile.  
"You?! Again? After my victory in the Briar Patch, I thought I'd seen the last of you. Now, here you are with a fleet of ships to test my newest weapon."

"What are you talking about? I've been ... "

"Don't act like you don't know, Capitaine! Your actions here will further the endless war and strife, it will stretch on for decades. And its all possible *because of you* and your naivete."

Uncertain of what to say, K'Valk continued his argument in Capitaine's silence, preaching to B'Vat's men as well. But it fell on deaf ears. Although she didn't know how to respond to this sudden development, Capitaine could see they were readying themselves to attack. Her primary target would be B'Vat, but before K'Valk could even finish his sentence, B'Vat beamed away.

Disruptor fire erupted from both sides, and Capitaine could see her's was losing. Armed with Klingon weapons, her shots were inaccurate, attracting only unwanted attention. Ducking in cover behind some cargo boxes, Capitaine manged to use T'Vrell's tricorder to speak through the Targ's comm systems.  
"Capitaine to all Starfleet personnel, deactivate your holo-projectors immediately!"

Peaking out she saw the projectors being disabled one by one. She could now tell who was her's and who wasn't but the tide of battle wasn't any better.   
"Capitaine to VanZyl, beam everybody back to the ship and prepare for take-off. We won't last very long here!"

With heavy casualties, everyone did return to the ship, alive or not. With K'Valk bringing the ship up to an orbit, Capitaine went to the Medical Bay to check on Morek and Versallia. Shayna greeted her warmly, mentioning something about almost *sailing a flaming longboat*. Capitaine had to force herself not to stare at the mek'leth that protruding from Shayna's breast, its blade burying itself into her chest, and its tip wedged between two ribs. Although Shayna was still capable of speaking, Morek had only sealed the wound, tending to other patients before removing the knife. As well as some pain killers, Shayna was fully restrained, after she had insisted on removing the dagger on her own. 

Her curiosity wanting to touch it, Capitaine focused away from it, more on herself and hearing Shayna's version of things. She was always a great story teller, even if a bit over-dramatic; Capitaine was glad that Shayna was still in a solid state of mind. The area was littered with dead and injured, and their numbers were now reduced to a skeleton crew. Despite the obvious injury, Capitaine put Shayna in charge of reassigning tasks, rather than Versallia. Of at least two choices, Capitaine wanted to get everyone home, rather than ensure they were keeping up to code. With the last atmospheric quake, Capitaine knew they were back in order and returned to the Bridge to signal the fleet.

\----- END OF CHAPTER -----


End file.
